I was alone
by Kriskris12
Summary: Courtney a shy girl thought she was all alone. That is until she met BajanCanadian. OC alert. BajancanadianXOC
1. Chapter 1

**This story was helped by Coldplayer414 she helped me with this so ya go check her out**

I was sitting alone in my room...alone. Alone a feeling I always had. No wonder my boyfriend dumped me. I was a Downer. I wouldn't know fun if it killed me. No if it walked up to me and introduced its self. I would make that change. Today was a new day. I decided to host a party. Not any party though. I would invite all of my neighbors everyone of them. Even the crazy man at the end of the hall.  
I walked out of the apartment and went across the hall. So far so good. I thought. I knocked at the door and cringed. What if he didnt like me. What if he was that bully that made me do online school. No no backing out. Who ever was in there would answer that door in one second and I was on this side waiting to see who answered.  
Mitch's POV  
I was skypeing my girl friend just when I was about to tell her it's over a knock came at my door. "Got to go ill Skype you later okay?" I asked her. "Ya what ever just don't go of making new friends without my permission I still don't like that one... What was his name again? Oh ya Adam always talking about BUDDER. What does that mean?" She ranted on about. I just closed the computer screen. I need to break up with her but how? I don't know why I even asked her out but I did. I was startled out of my train of thought when another knock came at my door.  
I walked over and opened my door. There was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She had beautiful brown hair with stunning green eyes, she had the cutest freckles and a pearly white smile. I must have been staring at her for a while because she giggled, blushed then turned away. She had the cutest laugh. She looked back at me and said obviously nervous, " Uhh, hi my name is uhh Courtney. I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party at my apartment tonight around sevenish?"  
I just stuttered,"U-u-h y-y-ya sure, by the way my names Mitch." She smiled her perfect smile and said,"Ok cool I live across the hall, but uh quick question how long have you lived across the hall from me?" I just replied stupidly with," I have lived here since I was 16 I moved away from my parents and have lived here for the past year, how long have you lives here gorg-." I stopped myself.  
What was I doing. I just met her. She just pretended I didn't say the last word and said,"I don't really want to talk about it, sorry." She turned away with tears flooding her eyes. She ran into her apartment and slammed the door shut.  
Courtney's POV  
I just broke down crying. I was alone. I will always be alone. I told myself over and over. I didn't want to get up and see whoever was at the door so I yelled, "It's open." Mitch walked in and over to where I was. He look at my messy hair and played with it. Until I groaned and said,"Stop." He only responded with, "I will play with your hair until you turn over. I groaned and turned over. He stared in my eyes. I just thought that he was cheering me up. I told myself I just met him and I didn't know him well. There was no way I was in love. I kept saying. Yet I felt a strong connection. He kept staring. He was leaning closer when someone burst end through the door. "MITCH GET OFF OF HER!" I heard someone say. I knew that voice. I jumped up pushed Mitch off of me a jumped it his arms.  
Mitch's POV (sorry for changing so darn much)  
She pushed me off for another guy. Another guy. Of course she was taken but by who? Who was the guy she was gaga over. The mystery man set her down and said,"Biggums you  
look confused." Oh my gosh it was Jerome. Of course my best friend had the girl of my dreams. "Hey Jerome didn't know you had a girlfriend." I stated casually. "Oh this ugly thing, she is my sister. Haven't seen her since umm oh that girl forgot her name got you know..." He said looking at her. I guess for approval because she nodded. "GOT WHAT?" I practically yelled. She looked at me tears starting to form. "Since that girl got her raped." He replied. She was practically in tears and ran to her room.  
Jerome gave me a sour look. He was going to go after her when I stopped him and went after her. I went in her room and looked at her. She was in tears. I said,"I'm sorry." She looked at me and said,"It isn't the memory, it's you." I guess I looked confused so she continued. "The fact that you know that happened is worse than anything anyone could to me. My last boyfriend broke up with me after that story. I left school and did it online." She started to get teary eyed. Before a tear could escape her eye I picked her up slugged her over my shoulder and took her out of the room.  
Jerome saw her with a smile and he instantly smiled. Then he saw me and his smile was lost. "Put her down you two timing best friend I thought you were." He yelled at me. Courtney looked at me and her smile was lost. She muttered something barely inaudible but I heard it, "I thought I finally wasn't alone." Jerome picked her up and put her down. "I tried to break up with her but she wouldn't let me." I told him. "Get out." He muttered turning his attention back to his sister. I will prove to her that she is not alone and never will be again, I told myself. I went back to my apartment to finally break up with that she devil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for short chapters... But I retry to post every day If that helps, read on and review.**  
Mitch's POV  
She will not be alone, I told my self. I logged onto Skype and skyped my girlfriend. Instead of answering she invited me to her own chat. Reluctantly I accepted. In the chat were her two best friends Mindy and Shawna.

"Ummm look Shay we need to talk." I said reluctantly. "Ya sure what about?" She asked suddenly curious.

"I think, we should see other people." I said. I had a weird look on my I was scared but happy.

"Why Mitch, it's another girl isn't it, what's her name Ill crush her." She yelled. "It's not another girl, it's you," I said determined to end it here, "I don't like the way you treat my friends, you control my life and I'm tired of it. We are through ok I was going to be nice but no we are through."

She just looked shocked. I looked at Mindy and she had a flirty face on and gave me a wink...ugh. Shawna just looked surprised. "Mitch I will kill you!" She yelled. I immediately exited the Skype call. I looked to see who was on. Adam, Jason, Ty, and Jerome. Jerome. I wonder if he is mad at me?

I invited them to a call. They all joined but Jerome looked upset.  
"Fluffy what's wrong?!" Adam yelled. Jerome just stared into the screen I supposed glaring at me.

"Why don't you ask the two timing Canadian." Jerome told Adam. Adam just looked at me and glared. I looked to Jason's corner. He looked at the screen and shook his head. Ty just said, "Woah Mitch, what happened and how does the Fluffy know?"

"It wasn't me! I tried to break up with her then she knocked on my door. She asked me how long I've lived here and when I asked her back she started crying and ran back to her apartmen-" I was cut off by Jerome.

"You jerk that's not what I was talking about! I was talking about when you were leaning into kiss her one, when you yelled about something very sensitive and made her flee two, and when you picked her up over your shoulder three!" He yelled.

Adam, Ty, and Jason both blurted out, "Who is the she?" Before Jerome or I could say anything she walked into the room. "Jerome you can leave. I am fine, Mitch didn't know." She said.

"Courtney, no I am staying and you are going to the public school on Monday, no more cowering. Ill be there right beside you, in every class. So will these guys." Jerome said defiantly worried.

"Woah Jerome who is the babe?" Ty asked. Courtney just blushed and giggled. Jerome looked angrily over in Ty's direction. "That babe is my sister." He looked at the screen. When she saw me she froze.  
"So Courtney can I talk to you in the hall, please?" I begged. "Uhhh sure." She replied. I got off the computer and went into the hall. She was already there. "Courtney, please forgive me." I was practically on my knees.

"Mitch, I will forgive on one condition." She said. "WHAT! " I screamed. "Protect me at school on Monday, I am ... Startled." She said with a smile. I smiled back. Got up and heaved her over my shoulders. I walked in and sat in front of the screen. Jason asked me more in a yell " Can we all come over for a sleep over the night before school?!" Courtney looked over her shoulder and hit my back, "Mitch let me down! I won't forgive you if you don't!"

I heaved her down and she smiled. "Thanks. Now let me go to sleep I have school tomorrow. You and Jerome are driving me!" She said demanded. "Fine there missy." I joked. She did something I could never imagine she would do. She gave me a hug. She muttered something, "I am finally not alone..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanis go to Coldplayer414 for help**

Courtney's POV (Yay Courtney's POV)

I am scared to death. Today is school. The place where I met the girl. The girl that got me raped.

FLASH BACK  
"What's wrong little Courtney?" Amy asked, "First you had big words now your all quiet, quieter now that your top and pants are off without your permission. By my brother. THE ONE YOU TRIED TO TALK TO ! My twin you tried to speak to without my go to."

He went up and down my body with such force. I passed out.

FLASHBACK END

I shuddered at the thought. I pushed it out of my head. No today was a new day. Jerome will be there to protect me, so will Adam, Jason, Ty, and Mitch. Mitch. I have to go. Go for Mitch. He will be there, he promised he would protect me.  
"Courtney hurry up its school, not the prom." Jerome yelled. "Ya the prom Ill take you to!" Ty yelled right after Jerome finished. I could feel the tension.

"I want to look good, it's my first day back for almost a year." I yelled through the door. I could hear muttering and then a loud "shush." I wasn't planing to wear a gown or anything just something special. I wore a bright green tank top with black jeggings. I wore a deep black chain necklace with cute black boots. I walked out of my room and heard Ty whistle. Jerome and Mitch gave him a glare and he shut up.

"Shall we?" I asked breaking the tensions. "We shall." Mitch replied picking me up and heaving me over his shoulder. I giggled. Mitch lugged me into the elevator and down we went. I banged my fists on his back and said,"Mitch put me dowwwnnnn."  
_

When we got to the last floor he finally put me down and off we went. I got shot gun since Ty insisted I did. I got in the front seat but realized how uncomfortable it was. "Can I sit in the back? Pleassee!" I begged. "Only because Ty loves you! You can switch places with him." Jason teased. Ty switched places with me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Tyyyy stop it I don't like you any more than a friend!" I teased. "Hey a guy can try right?" He joked. Jerome started the car and off we went. "How long is the drive?" I asked Jerome. "About 20 minutes, just go to sleep you need some beauty sleep." He replied. "No she doesn't!" Ty yelled. Everyone else in the car rolled there eyes.

I took Jerome's advices and closed my eyes. Sleep soon took over me.

Mitch's POV

After Ty said his stupid comment she closed her eyes. Sleep soon took over her...as did gravity. She soon fell towards me. Her head resting on my shoulder. She looked so peaceful so I didn't move. Another part of that was I didn't want to move.

When I was with her I was happy. I won't let her get raped again. No. I will protect her if its the death of me. While I was thinking I looked over at Jason. He made a heart shape with his hands then pointed to me-then her. I rolled my eyes and looked forward. When I did I saw Ty give me the death glare. I mouthed,"What?" He just stared at me.

After about another ten minutes we were there. I quickly shook her awake and she looked at me. She blushed quickly then shot up."S-sorry." She jumbled out. "Hey no problem." I said with a smug smile. She started to the school then hid behind Jerome. He whispered a jumble of words and she nodded.

She walked over to Ty and grabbed his hand. "Everyone am I dreaming?" He asked looking at his hand. "No, Jerome said I need to act like your my boyfriend until a little bit into school when I'm more comfortable." Ty looked again at his hand and smiled. "Maybe we should make this believable." He said. He then pulled her in closer then was about to crash his lips into hers when she said,"No Ty, just no." She pulled her hand away and walked over to Jerome.

"Can we please go in?" She begged Jerome. "Okay, just go with your fake BF." She walked over to Ty and reluctantly took his hand and walked in. I followed close behind. Jerome grabbed my shoulder."What?" I asked. He looked forward at his sister. Worry filled his eyes. "Protect her. Please." He said practically begging. I nodded. We ran forward towards the fake couple. I caught up and tapped Courtney's shoulder. She jumped and turned around. I laughed and she punched my arm playfully.

"Courtney we are taking you to the office and making sure you are in a class with atleast one of us in every period." Jerome said. We walked into the office with her. Jerome and Ty told the story while I made sure she didn't hear it. "Umm Courtney?" I asked. "Yes?" She replied with her beautiful smile. My heart melted. No Mitch, don't ask her out know. "Why wouldn't you kiss Ty?" I asked. Ugh did I go to far? "Let's just say my heart was in a different place." She said with a smile.

Jerome and Ty came over. "You have all classes with Mitch and a few with me and Jerome." Ty said sadly. She got up and pushed her hand into his. He gave her a smile and she gave a half smile half straight face. I got up and looked at her. God she looked beautiful. I pushed it out of my mind. Ty walked her to her home room. He didnt have it with her but Jerome and I did. He let go of her hand and frowned. She grabbed it again and said,"Just walk me in."

He put a smile on his face and walked her in. We went to the front and Jerome asked the teacher something. She nodded. "EVERYONE SHUT UP SO I CAN TALK." He screamed. Everyone's mouths fell silent. I looked over to Courtney who was hiding behind Ty. "As you all know this is Mitch and this is Ty , and I am Jerome. Today though my sister joins us. If anyone hurts a hair on her body I will hunt you down and personally hurt you." He said and everyone gasped. They believed him. I did to he was dead serious. Courtney came out from behind Ty and smiled. All the boys smiled back and waved. But when there gaze fell to her and Ty holding hands they gave Ty the death glare.

She smiled and said,"Uhh hi I'm aaa Courtney," she said. Ty whispered in her ear and she nodded. She gave him a peck on the cheek. He flushed red and gave a goofy smile. He left the room and came over to stand next to me. Jerome finished introducing her and walked down to his seat.

She had to sit by me since I had a seat open by me. I walked down the isles and showed her. As she walked down the isle a couple boys whispered and one slapped her but. She looked back and saw who it was. Jerome saw this. He got out of his seat walked over to him and grabbed him by his collar. He muttered something in his ear and dropped him. He looked over at her and winked. She scooted her chair closer to me. The day went the same. Until lunch.

We were walking in when Shay saw me. I was talking to Courtney when she came over and kissed me. She kissed me right there in front over Courtney. I pushed her away but she had a hold on my shirt. I looked over to Courtney. A tear escaped her eye. She muttered the same thing over and over to herself as she walked around me. "I am and always will be, alone."

When I heard that I pushed Shay away and yelled,"What the fuck was that for. I told you we were through. I don't like you. Ok . Get that through your thick skull." I walked away towards Courtney who was still getting her food. I wasn't hungry anymore. I skipped it and went over and guided her to the table. She avoided me. She went and sat down next to Ty. Ty smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She pulled it off and said "no". She played with her lunch the rest of the period. I did too. Every time I looked at her I would see a tear escape her eye.

I was going to say something but a boy came over and threw her out of the seat. Everyone stood up. Jerome walked over there and just punched the guy. He acted like he didnt feel it and threw him at the wall. All I could here was a loud crunch. Ty, Jason , and Adam punched him but he just swept them aside.  
He pick picked her up and said,"let's finish this were we left off." Him he was the man who raped her. No. He wouldn't do it again. I got on the table and jumped on his back I punch his neck over and over again he dropped Courtney and reached for me. He grabbed me and tried to pull me off I didn't budge. I saw someone hand him a knife. He started to cut me. I didn't give up. Instead I grabbed the small knife and stabbed his arm he feel forward writhing in pain. I got up and went to Courtney she was helping everyone up. No one broke anything. I walked over and said,"You okay?" She looked me up and down she nodded."Are you ok?" She asked tears in her eyes. I nodded. I fell down on my back. It didnt hurt. She came over and cradled my head. I looked up to her and said,"You are not alone, I I I love..." I was swamped by total darkness.

Courtney's POV

He saved me. He loved me. I took his shirt off and wrapped it around his arm. Luckily he was wearing a tank top. I stopped the bleeding. He couldn't have been dead could he? "Someone get help, or I will beat the crap out of you." I yelled. Some one ran and got help. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. He was crying. Not because of Mitch but me. "You love him don't you?" He whispered. I nodded. He looked at me enraged. "DONT YOU?!" He yelled at me. I nodded again. He looked at me and then at Mitch. He muttered something barely inaudible, "Be with him."

The teacher came and looked at Mitch. They said he didn't lose that much blood just the shock. I looked around. Duh I was freaking out for no reason. There wasn't a lot of blood. Just a nose bleed amount or less. Mitch suddenly opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled and pounced on him with a hug. Jerome was about to do something but Ty and Jason stopped him

I was about to kiss him when the girl from earlier came over and pulled me off of him. She gave him a full blown kiss. A tear formed in my eye. Mitch just threw her on the ground. Not caring if she got hurt or not. He came over to me and hugged me. He whispered in my ear,"Earlier her lips may have been on my lips, but my heart was with you." He pulled away and crashed his lips into mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Ha new chapter. almost 100 views on my story. Than. You all. Please leave Some reviews. Love you all now read a head.

Mitch POV

I crashed my lips into hers. She didn't pull away like thought she would. Every guy in school saw me kiss her. I broke the kiss and looked back. Every guy was pounding there fists int there hands. I gulped. She looked at me and smiled. She gave me a hug and whispered something I never thought she would say to me.

"I love you." I looked at her. She smiled then I smiled. "I love you too." I whispered. I stood up and swung her over my shoulder. She giggled then playfully pounded on my back. "MITCH PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled playfully. I put her down and she said,"Thank you." And gave me a peck on the cheek.  
I forgot though that Ty was her fake boy friend. He came over and punched me square in the face. I fell back. Courtney ran to me and helped me up. "What the fuck Ty. You were her fake boyfriend not her real one!" I yelled. He looked at me and grinned. "No I was punching you for Jerome, he will kill you once he wakes up and finds out you kissed her."

Courtney ran over to Jerome and shook him away. "Jerome, wake up! Please Jerome your all I have left." She screamed. I went over and put a hand on her shoulder. "He will wake up Courtney, I promise." I whispered. She got up and shoved her face into my chest. She nuzzled in as close as possible and just cried.

She cried until the ambulance came and she cried until we got to the hospital. She never left my shirt. When we got to the hospital I felt a warmth leave me. She had pulled away from my now drenched shirt. She had tears still in her eyes, but a smile on her face. I took this time to ask her an important question.

"Courtney, will you go out with me?" She nodded then leaped into my arms. I smiled and brought her into the hospital. We asked the lady if we could see Jerome. "No he is still out cold, he'll be out for the next hour or so." The office lady said. I nodded and walked to a nice couch for two to wait in. I sat down and Courtney sat next to me, snuggling up to my chest.

I put my arm around her and smiled. She was mine. I thought. I was hers.  
I looked down at her to see her chest rising and falling, slowly. She was asleep. I looked over to Ty. He had dried tear stains in his face. He looked over to me and Courtney and a lone tear fell. I texted him.

Look Ty I can help you, I texted him.

You stole my love, he texted back

I loved her first and you knew that,I texted back.

I know but uh how can you help? He texted

I know a couple girls who like you, I texted

Really? Cute or no? He texted

Ehh, I responded

Send me a pic, he texted

Fine, I sent back

I found a good pic of them on face book and sent it to him. He looked up and smile. Gave me a thumbs up. I sent him there numbers and he went to work. I soon closed my eyes and sleep soon came over me.

Courtney's POV

I wake up to find myself snuggled into Mitch's arm. Then the thought came to me. He was mine. All mine. And I was his. I was not alone. I woke him up with a kiss to the cheek. He sat up quickly. He looked tense. Then he looked at me and he relaxed. I kissed him one more time on the cheek before sitting up and reading a magazine.

Then I heard a fangirl shout,"OMG IT'S TY AND MITCH!" I looked at Mitch and he gave me a goofy smile before putting his arm around my neck. The fan girl-or should I say girls ran up to Mitch. One of them in the front yelled,"MITCH WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" I looked at Mitch and he looked at me. Then the girls gaze fell to Mitch's arm around me. She looked at me evilly. "Uhh Mitch I'm going to go check on Jerome, I want my big bro to be ok." I said out loud. I got up and walked towards the desk. Mitch soon followed. He put his arm around my waist and whispered,"Don't let fan girls get to you, and don't leave me alone with them. They try to do lip stuff." He shuddered. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek again.

The receptionist came and guided us to Jerome. I walked into the room and saw Jerome. He smiled and looked at me. Then he looked at Mitch. Then he looked at Mitch's arms. His smile fell. I ran towards him and hugged him. I squeezed him until he tapped out. I looked at him and he was still frowning at Mitch. "Jerome he saved me, and I love him, except it and move on. He is my knight and I am his princess so please don't be mad." I begged him. He nodded and got up. He walked towards Mitch, "Jerome please no." I said choking on tears.

He just hugged Mitch. He actually hugged Mitch. "Thanks for saving her Biggums." He said. I smiled.

"So shall we?"I asked. "We shall." Mitch said. He swung me over his shoulder and we walked out. This time I didn't even bang on his back. I just hung there. We walked out and into the waiting room. Some fangirls were talking to Ty while others waited for Mitch. Mitch put me down and motioned to Ty. Ty walked forward and picked up my feet. Mitch got my arms and we were off. "Mitch... Put me dowwwnnnn!" I yelled. He sighed and put me down. I got up and dusted off my pants. "Thank you!" I screamed. "Your welcome!" He and Ty shouted. I laughed and grabbed Mitch's had.

We left the hospital. All of the sudden a fan girl came up and pushed me out of Mitch's grasp. I fell to the ground on my wrist. I screamed in pain. Jerome ran over and picked me up. He ran me into the hospital and into the ER. They casted my wrist while I was worried about Mitch. What did that girl do to him. Mitch ran in worry in his eyes. He saw me and gasped.

He saw my arm in a cast and a sad look on my face. I looked at him and saw kiss marks on his cheeks and lips. "Courtney I am so sorry." He blurted out. I looked up at him. My frown changed to a smile. "Mitch it's ok." I said. He ran forward and examined my cast. He found a black sharpy and wrote in big letters. Mitch loves you! I smiled and whispered to him, "I love you too!"


	5. Chapter 5

Credit goes to a couple of people. 2 new OCs. One is Jasmine(Jazz) from coldplayer414s story (She gave permission.) And Jay an OC from (don't get mad if I get there name a little wrong) .Cats. That's it and sorry for the wait I'm really sick but I decided to work on this while I'm sick so please don't be mad if there are Some mistakes. 200 views:P. Please review. goods or bad it doesn't matter to me. Bad reviews help me right better good reviews make me smile. But both keep me writing! So review away.

Ty's POV (Yay new one!)

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Dry tears staining my face. I looked over to Courtney and Mitch. She looked truly happy, whenever they were together they looked happy. I just continued to watch as Courtney wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep. He smiled down at her. He looked to me and his smile dropped to a guilty face. He took out his phone and texted me.

(You already saw the conversation)

I looked at the picture of the girls. They were all together looking happy. But one stood out the most. She looked beautiful in every single way. She was smiling so brightly it made me smile. Mitch texted me all of the girls numbers. I was pretty sure the girl I was looking at was Jasmine(from coldplayer414s story she gave me permission.)

I decided to text her

Hey is this Jazz? It's Ty.

Ty? How did you get my number?

Mitch

Ok? So what's up?

Nothing much

I saw what happened at lunch. Why are you still friends with Mitch?

Look we weren't really dating. Just fake so she would get comfortable and guys wouldn't hit on they still did.

Oh... Well that's good.

Ya I guess

You loved her. I know you did0_0

Yes but I like someone new now

Who?

Well I'm texting her

Really? How many girls are you texting?

One...you

Oh :)

So will you give me a chance?

Maybe...where are you?

The hospital

WHAT WHAT HAPPENED?

Jerome got hurt, protecting Courtney

Oh should I come?

No fan girls are coming. You'll be mad at me if you see what they do to me.

Ok we'll I guess I can finally say this without you feeling upset I love you

Love you too, Jazz

:)

I looked up to see fangirls of all sorts I heard one of them yell, "LOOK IT'S TY AND MITCH!" They came running towards us. Asking to be our girl friends and such. I just sighed. I looked down at my phone to see several sticky notes on them. Hmmphff.

Time skip cause you know what happens

I saw Jazz running towards me. "Eeeeek! Ty I wanted to surprise you but you kno-" she stopped when she saw kiss marks on my face. "Fangirls." We said at the same time. We smiled at each other. I walked in the hospital with Jazz by my side. "Hey uhh is Courtney alright, can I see her?" I asked the receptionist.

She nodded and led me to the room. I opened the door to see Courtney with a grin on her face. She was looking at Mitch. Then she saw me and her smile turned to a frown."Please Ty, don't be mad!" She begged me. I gave her a shook of my head and held up my hand with Jazz's hand.

She smiled at me then Jazz. Jazz smiled at her then me. I smiled back. Mitch just looked at us like we were all crazy. "So ya lets go then." Mitch said. He picked Courtney up and we left the hospital. "Mitch I broke my wrist not my legs!" Courtney yelled. "Fine!" He yelled at her playfully and put her down. She just smiled at him and yelled, "Thank you!" We continued to walk their apartment complex. Will Jazz and I were walking Courtney and Mitch stayed back whispering in each others ears.

I looked to Jazz and she shrugged. I guess she didn't know either. "Ty I'm going to help Courtney set up a minecraft account. Does Jazz have one?" Mitch asked. I looked to her and she nodded. "Yeperoni!" I responded. Jazz smiled at me. Every time she smiled I got butterflies. I truly loved her.

Time skip

Mitch's POV

I was helping Courtney set up her minecraft account when she looked at me. "Yes?" I asked her. "I can't play with one hand." She said. "Yes you can left hand with keys right hand mouse." I said. She smiled at me. "How do I play?" She asked with curiosity. I showed her how to move the mouse and what keys do what. She used the mouse and had trouble at first. So I put my hand over hers and showed her. She looked at me and just kept staring. I looked down at her. "Yes?" I asked again.

"You just look so cute when your trying to teach me!" She said. I smiled and a gave her a kiss. She blushed. We continued to practice until she got the hang of it. Once she did we skyped Ty. He answered. "Hey are we recording?" He asked. "Yep ill do intro!" I said. "What map?" Jazz asked. Ty just looked to his girlfriends and smiled. "Duh we gonna win the hunger games!" He yelled."Let's do dis!" She yelled.

We started playing, two on two. Courtney and I against Ty and Jazz. We all split up. Another team found us and started attacking Courtney. I ran in and started to kill them. They died after about three hits. "I got you Courtney!" I screamed. "Thank you Cutecanadian!" She yelled. I smiled and hit her. "Owww! What was that for?" She asked. "I guess now is as good as a time as any to tell my fans that I gots a girlfriend. I was going to do a Vlog but ill still do one!" It went the same for the rest of the game until death match.

When death match started we all joined a Skype call together. Courtney killed Jazz then Ty killed her. "Noo! I will avenge you Courtney!" I yelled. I ran towards Ty and took Betty out. "I'm screwed he has Betty!" Ty yelled. He jumped off of the plat form and into the lava. The screen said, Deadlox tried to swim in lava, BajanCanadian wins. "Yay!" Courtney yelled.

We ended the video and decided it was lunch time. We went to Wendy's. We all ate and talked. Well the girls talked we just sat there. "So do you have a YouTube?" Courtney asked. "Yep called JazzyJams!" She responded. It went like this for the rest of lunch until Courtney looked at me. She whispered in my ear,"Wanna do your Vlog now? Cutecanadian." I nodded. "We're going to go do a Vlog. See ya." I said. We walked out of the restraunt and down the street. I grabbed Courtney's hand and smiled. A couple of people saw me and asked for autographs pretending Courtney wasn't there. I just signed the papers and kept walking. We were about a block away when shay saw us. "Crap there is Shay. Just ignore her and everything she does. She mean nothing to me." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and and smiled at me. We continued to walk. When we passed Shay she grabbed Courtney's broken wrist and twisted it. "OWWWWW!" Courtney screamed. I looked to her and slapped Shays hand. "What are you doing?" I asked. Helping Courtney up and making sure she was ok. "Getting you back of course." She said like it was obvious. Then she kissed me. I just pushed her away and kept walking with Courtney. "Mitch I know you say it doesn't mean anything to you, but it means something to me." Courtney said. I looked to her. Tears filled her eyes.

I nodded. She ran to me and gave me a hug. She squeezed me so tight I couldn't breathe. It didn't matter to me though. She continued to hug me until my shirt was starting to get wet. She dried her tears and said,"Sorry." "It's ok, if someone did that to you even though you said that I would have acted the same." I responded. She smiled and we continued to walk towards the apartment complex.

As we entered the building someone ran and hugged Courtney. "Courtney. I missed you soo much!" He said. The boy had red hair and was wearing a blue shirt with white strips, blue jeans, a leather jacket over his shirt, and I think a dog tag. "Uhh do I know you?" Courtney asked pushing him off and running over to me. "You don't remember me? It's Jay, as in mocking jay. Remember we used to go out, until I moved away so we said we would get back together next time we lived near each other."

Courtney looked shocked. "Jay, is that really you?" He nodded. She smiled at him and jumped into his arms. He gave her a hug. A big huge. A little to big for my standards. "Umm Courtney? " I asked. She got down and came back to me. "Oh Mitch this is Jay, Jay this is my boyfriend Mitch." She said. Jays smile turned to a frown. "Oh...ok I guess we aren't getting back together then." He said looking at the floor sheepishly. She shook her head,"No, look I'm sorry, Mitch made me the happiest I've been since you moved away. He's saved my life more than once and he's made me smile on a bad day." She looked up at me and smiled.

He looked hurt, "What about when I saved you? I stopped him from raping you! This is how you repay me. You were passed out. I came over and stopped it from happening more! I should of just left you there. Left you there to die!" He screamed. She looked at him and started to bawl. She shoved her face into my chest and nuzzled closer. I picked her up and brought her up stairs. I went into her apartment and sat her down on the couch. She cuddled closer to me. Jerome walked in and yelled,"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER THIS TIME I WILL KILL YOU?!"

She just cried harder. I recapped what happened and he nodded. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions." "It's okay." I responded. Then there was a knock at the door. Jerome got it and Jay was there,"Hey Jerome bud-" he was cut off when Jerome punched him straight in the face.

Courtney sat up and yelled,"Jerome!" He just looked at her. "No one hurts you!" He screamed. She ran over to me cowering behind my back. "Biggums calm down." I said. He nodded and helped Jay up. "Hey Jerome were still Best Buds right?" Jerome shook his head. "No Biggums over there is my bestfriend especially after you said that to Courtney." He responded.

Courtney came out from behind my back and grabbed my hand. "FIRST YOU TAKE MY GIRLFRIEND THEN YOU TAKE MY BESTFRIEND?!" He yelled and punched me in the nose. I fell back hitting my head on the coffee table. I closed my eyes ."Mitch please be okay, please don't leave me alone. Please don't leave me alone," she whispered in my ear. That's the last thing I heard before blacking out.

Courtney's POV

He blacked out. Jay. Jay did this. I got up and balled my hands into fists. I ran towards him. But Jerome held me back. "IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" I screamed at him. "Sssh sssh it's ok Mitch is okay, sssh sssh." Jerome whispered in my ear. I settled down and came back to Mitch. Tears leaving my eyes.

Jerome called 911 and the ambulance came. They looked at Mitch and sighed. "He just blacked out. He'll be fine this is the third time we have came to this building not for an emergency." The ambulance man came. I continued to cry by Mitch's side though. "He'll be fine." The man said. I looked up to him and smiled. I sat next to Mitch and he said,"Wow you really care about him. I can tell you love him. Be good to each other ok? See you guys later." He said and left.

Jay sat next to me and put his arm around my hip. I turned and slapped him. "Don't you dare touch me! If you didn't punch him I wouldn't be crying."I screamed. "Woah just trying to cheer you up." He mumbled. I pushed him away and turned my attention back to Mitch. He was finally coming to. "Mitch are you okay?" I whispered. He nodded. I leaned down and hugged him. I never wanted to leave his side.

Mitch's POV

"Mitch are you ok?" I heard a voice ask. I nodded whoever it was hugged me. I never want whoever it was to leave. I opened my eyes to see a girl. No a beauty hugging me. "Do I know you?" I asked. She sat up. She looked shocked. She nodded. "I'm your girlfriend..." She whispered. I could see tears forming in her eyes. I nodded. I sat up and looked at her. "How did I score you?" I asked surprised that anyone this beautiful could like me. She blushed.

"The real question is, how did am I lucky enough to get you." She asked. I could feel heat come to my cheeks.

I looked at her and she smiled. "I think I remember you... Your Courtney right?" I asked. She nodded. "Maybe this will jog your memory." She whispered. I looked at her confused. She answered me with something I that jogged my memory more than I wanted. She crashed her lips into mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's short but two chapters in one day**

Mitch's POV

I pushed her off of me. I don't know why. I was enjoy the kiss. I felt a spark. But none the less i pushed her off me. She looked at me, hurt filled her eyes. "I remember you. And him and him!" I almost screamed. I went over and punched him in the stomache. "Mitch!" Courtney screamed. She grabbed me before I could do anything else. I turned around with such speed and force she looked scared. "Mitch. Are you in there?" She asked.

I shook my head yes. But rage was still in my eyes. She didn't believe me. "Mitch please don't leave me. Don't leave me alone." She screamed. Rage started to leave my eyes. And worry filled them. She started to rock back and forth saying,"Why am I alone?" Jerome came I with blankets I supposed for her to be by me. He looked at her then me. He went over to comfort her, "That's not Mitch, that's not the Mitch I love!" She screamed at Jerome.

I looked at her then fell over. I curled up in a ball. Courtney came over and rubbed my back. She laid down in front of me and smiled. "Why are you near me I'm a monster." I whispered. "Yes you are." She whispered. I must have looked confused because she continued. "But your my monster." I smiled at her.

She curled up closer to me and nuzzled into me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Jerome came over and covered us up. Then he went over to Jay who was still doubled over. He helped him up then Jay came over here. He looked at me and Courtney.

He pulled Courtney away from me. "Yes?" She asked irritated. "Just wanted to give you this." He said.

He pulled her up and close and kissed her on the lips. I got up and watched a little shocked. I saw her try and push him away but he kept his lips stuck on hers. Jerome looked at me then her. He was just as shocked as I was. We couldn't do anything but wait till he stopped. She continued to push. Then looked at me. She frowned because I wasn't helping.

I nodded and went over and tackled Jay. His tong was still out and her mouth was still clamped shut. I punched him in the face and he let out a whimper. "PUNCH ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT COURTNEY WILL ALWAYS LOVE ME MORE!" He screamed. I picked him up and threw him into the hallway.  
I ran over to Courtney to see her mouth was still clamped shut. She wouldn't open it. I tried to make her feel better but every time I walked over she would scoot away from me. When Jerome came over she did the same. Someone knocked at the door so she went and got it. Ty and Jazz stood there staring at Courtney's mouth that was clamped shut.

"What happened?" Jazz asked looking worried at her new best bud. Courtney walked her over and told her the story. Then she clamped her mouth shut again. Jazz came over and slapped me then Jerome. "That's what happens for not helping your girlfriend," Jazz pointed at me,"And your sister," she pointed at Jerome,"Get away from a creep who was trying to stick his tong in her mouth!" By then Courtney was by her side. Her mouth was still clamped. Jazz nudged her and she opened her mouth to say,"HOW COULD YOU JUST STAND THERE NOT HELPING ME?"

"I'm so sorry I was in a state of shock. The question I have though is, was he a better kisser than me?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. She just came over slapped me and walked out. "Courtney." I screamed. I ran out after her. The elevator closed as soon as I got there. So I took the stairs. When I got to the bottom floor she was already leaving the building. I chased after her. I followed her to a bench. She sat there and stared at the road.

All of the sudden someone ran up to her and kissed her. She tried to push away but he kept a grip on her. I ran to help but I was a block away. On my way I saw him pick her up and push her against a light post. I was running as fast as I could. He ran his hand all over her body. Landing on the chest area. His hand was venturing deeper as I neared. I tackled him and he hit the cold ground.

"DONT TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed at him. I ran over to Courtney who was buttoning her blouse. She ran into my embrace. She just sobbed and sobbed. "I'm sorry Mitch...I'm sorry." She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Mitch's POV

It's been two moths since that happened. I uploaded my promised Vlog with Courtney yesterday. We checked the reviews and her smile turned to a frown. Some of them said,"What a mother fucker! She doesn't deserve Mitch!" Others said, "Stay away from my man before I kill you!" And another one was for me,"She is way to good for you you ugly freak!" I just closed my laptop and looked at her.

She gave me a weak smile and left the room. Now was as good a time as any to give her this. "Courtney come here!" I shouted. "Coming!" She shouted back. I handed her a box. She looked at it and smiled. Then she ran to her room and gave me something. It was bigger than what I got her so I hoped she didn't spend to much.

She opened hers and gasped. In there was a golden dog tag identical to mine. Mine said Mitch the BajanCanadian. Hers read, "Courtney the bajangirlfriend.". She jumped into my arms and hugged me. "Now I feel bad about what I got you," she said. I opened it to find a new jacket.

It looked the exact same as my minecraft skins jacket. There was a card I there that read,"Happy 4 month anniversary!" I smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks for the jacket! It's just like my minecraft skin." I said. "Exactly!" She said with a smile. She slipped my jacket on me and I put her dog tag on her.  
She looked beautiful like always."Umm Courtney." I said nervously. She looked at me. "Will you go to prom with me?" I asked her. "Of course I'd go to prom with my boyfriend!" She said. I let out a sigh of relief. Wew that was scary. I don't know why I just thought she would say no.

"You know that jacket suits you." She said. "Thank you." I responded giving her a little bow.

Ty's POV

Me and Jazz were cuddling on the couch watching a movie. I looked over at her and smiled. I finally found someone I can be with. Then I thought back to Courtney. I couldn't protect her. What if I can't protect Jazz. What if someone tries to hurt her. Tears stung at my eyes.

Jazz looked up and saw this. "Ty what's wrong?" She asked concern in her voice. I looked at her and imagined her hurt. More tears formed. "I remembered the day Courtney was attacked. I couldn't help her. What if I can't help you. I would die without you."I cried out.  
She looked at me and smiled. "We'll good thing I'm not leaving you." She said.

I smiled at her. "I'm going to get a gym member ship. I need to be sure you'll always be safe!" I said. She just smiled at me. "Hey Jazz will you go to prom with me?" I asked before I left. "Of course my little deadlox." She said and gave me a peck on the cheek.

Adams POV

I looked at my girlfriend. I wondered how I moved on from Dawn so fast. I shrugged. I was happy now. I looked at her shining black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was my everything and is my everything. I looked over to see Dawn staring at us. I smiled at her. We were still friends so I mean why not.  
I looked at my girlfriend to see her staring at me.

"Uhh Macy I have to ask you something." I said quick and easy. She looked at me and smiled. Ohh how I loved that smile. "Will you go to prom with me?" I asked. "YES ADAM I WILL, I WILL GO TO PROM WITH YOU!" She screamed and pounced on me. I hugged her and stood up. Everyone around us was staring at us. I looked over to see Dawn giving Macy the death look. Did she still like me? No she ended it with me not the other way around. I shrugged it off. Did Macy really have to scream that. Ugh. Maybe she wasn't right for me. I looked over at her to see her skipping along my side. She looked at me and kissed me on the lips in front of everyone.

Jerome's POV

I looked at my crush. She was talking to her friends. Well some of them at least. Every boy that liked Courtney also liked her. They all asked her out but she said no I am waiting for someone I like to ask me out. And each time she looked at me. Was she talking about me. Or was she just messing with my brain. Well now was as good a time as any to ask her out. I walked over to her and said,"Hey can I talk to you in private?"

She shooed her friends away and said,"Yep, so what's up." I looked at her smile and instantly smiled. Every time she smiled I smiled. Ohh I got to do this. I thought. "Will you umm?" I asked nervously. She just looked at me confused."You ok Jerome?" She asked. I nodded. "Will you ummm go to uhh," I asked seriously nervous,"go to prom with me." She smiled at me and said,"Finally the guy I like asked me out!" I smiled. So it was me. She pounced on me with a hug. I kissed her. She liked me.

Jason's POV

I was walking down the street, or should I say running from fangirls. They were all chasing me. I ran by Sarah's house and felt a hand pull me in. Someone closed the door real fast and locked it. "Hey Jason thought you needed help." She said with a smile. Her smiles were contagious. I smiled too.

I had a crush on Sarah since last year. The way she makes everyone happy just made me like her. I liked nice people. I was staring at her for a while I guess cause she snapped me back to reality by saying,"Jason are you ok?" I blinked and nodded. Ugh I made such a fool of myself. "Thanks for saving me, I uhh guess I should get going."I muttered looking down. She knew I liked her. Everyone knew that. It was obvious. "Not without this," she said with a smile. She grabbed the collar off my shirt and kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm trying to take a break from Mitch and Courtney and go into every one else's love life hope you enjoy. I hope you like. Review or PM whose POV you want more of. Love you all and read ahead.

Adams POV

Was I just kidding myself? No I said I loved her smile but I don't love her. I love Dawn. She may have broken my heart. But whatever's left of it belongs to her. I looked at Dawn after she stopped kissing me. I saw a tear roll down her face. She got up and ran. "Macy, I ummm I don't know if I should have moved on so fast. I don't really know where my heart is. Can we give us a break till I figure this out?" I asked quickly wanting to see what was wrong with Dawn. She nodded. She didnt look happy but she nodded.

I smiled quickly and chased in the direction Dawn went. I ran in that direction. I looked all around for her. I finally saw her when she was tripped and fell. I looked at the people who tripped her. There were two boys and one girl. They looked our age and were laughing at Dawn.

I could feel my blood boil. I kept running picking up speed. I heard one of them say,"Oh look it's the Dawn, the one that can't keep a boy. He never cared about you, he already moved on." Dawn cried some more. Why did she care? She broke up with me. I should be the one being made fun of.

I was so close to her and my blood pressure was rising, especially after what happened next. The guy walked up and punched her in the stomache. She cringed. I ran up to the guy and punched him in the nose. I looked at Dawn who was still crying. She looked at me and frowned. I went over to help her up but she pushed me away and ran. I ran after her.

"Dawn what is wrong? Why do you care you broke up with me? Look you may not still like me but I love you!" I shouted. She stopped and looked at me. She ran up to me and cried into my shirt. I looked down at her. I kissed her forehead. "Dawnny poo I still love you." I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me and smiled. Her tears were gone and replaced with a smile. She pushed me away. "Adam you have a girlfriend this isn't right." She said. "No I broke it off with her when I saw that you were crying. If being with her made you sad then I couldn't be with her." I responded. She smiled and ran up to me and embraced me. "I wish I never broke up with you." She whispered. "Why did you?" I whispered back.

"The fangirls threats, they threatened to hurt me, or worse you. They got to me when they said they would hurt you. I couldn't take them anymore. So I broke up with you to protect me and you." She whispered. I squeezed her harder.

We started to walk back to school. I saw the kids that hurt Dawn and frowned. I held her closer to me and walked up to one of the guys. "If you ever hurt my Dawn again I will personally kick your ass." I stated. He looked scared. I walked over to the guy that punched. I held her closer to my body. I kicked him in the balls. He cringed and fell over.  
When I got to the girl she slapped me. "Don't hurt my boyfriend. Or I'll trip your little junk wad again." She said. That was enough for me. I punched her square in the gut. Not for slapping me. But admitting that she hurt Dawn.

I held Dawn close as we neared the school. She pulled away from me and I reluctantly let go. Macy ran up to me. "Adam where is your heart? With me right? Not with this it that broke your heart." I was about to say something when Dawn grabbed my hand. She pulled me away from Macy. I looked at her with a questionable look.

She just grabbed me by the collar like she used to and pulled me into a kiss. It was more majestic than BUDDER.

Jerome's POV

I kissed her. What was I thinking. I just kissed the girl I had been crushing on with out even thinking. Ugh what was my life? Just one empty waste land. I pulled away. "I'm sorry. I don't know what i was thinking." I said rubbing the back of my neck. She just responded by kissing me back. Then she pulled away. "We'll we are going to prom so I thought we were going out..." She said. I smiled.

I nodded. She was right. She said yes to going to prom. I wrapped my arm around her waist. "So wanna go watch a movie at my place?" I asked her. She nodded. I drove her to my apartment. We walked in to the place I shared with Courtney. We walked in at the wrong time. When we walked in Mitch was cuddling Courtney. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.  
Courtney smiled. He pulled away and kissed her again.

I coughed and they jumped up. "Err hey Biggums..." Mitch said. I just chuckled and led Chelsea over to the other couch. Mitch and Courtney looked at each other. Then Courtney snuggled her way back into Mitch's arms. She looked truly happy and that's all I wanted. I looked to Chelsea. She smiled and nuzzled into my chest and smiled.

I kissed her forehead. I was happy and so was my sister. Life was swell. It just got better. Chelsea sat up and kissed me. She nuzzled her tong in and explored. I was happy with life.

Jason's POV

She just kissed me. I can't believe she would kiss me. She pulled away and fixed my shirt. I only responded by wrapping my arm around her hip and pulled her into a kiss. It was the best kiss I had ever had. I felt a spark.

I pulled away but didnt move far. We were inches from each others face. My hand was still on her hip. "Will you go to prom with me?" I whispered. She nodded and put her arms around my neck. My hands were still on her hips. She pulled me in for another kiss.

The kiss was interrupted by fangirls. They busted through the door to stumble upon us. Sarah quickly pulled her hands down from my neck. But I didn't move my hands. I just pulled her in and kissed her. The fangirls slowly shuffled out like I knew they would.

If your taken they don't like you anymore.

Fangirl cycle. Sarah's older brother walked in and saw us kiss. He ran up to me and punched me. "NO ONE KISS HER!" He yelled. Sarah ran by my side. A tear fell from her eye. She walked over and said a few things to him. He nodded. He came over and helped me. He said a quick apology and left. I said a quick good bye and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Lol some people wanted more of Adams POV so here ya go I so lazy I'm not even putting its Adams POV but I might. Love you all and read a head to find out

Adams POV

She still loved me. I loved her. I kissed her back. I removed her hands from my collar. I wrapped my hands over her hands and held them there. Macy pulled us apart. "ADAM SHE BROKE YOUR HEART!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled. I just smiled at Dawn. Macy saw this and pushed Dawn down. "Macy what are you doing?" I asked helping Dawn up.

Macy just looked at me. An evil grin on her face. She kicked me in the balls next. "That's for breaking my heart." She yelled. She kicked me there again. By then I was on the floor dizzy."That's for asking me to prom when you don't even want to go with me.

By then Dawn was by my side. Holding my hand. She kicked me again. "That's for toying with my emotions." She was going to kick me again but Dawn stopped her. Dawn came by my side. At least I was pretty sure it was.

Soon I was swamped by darkness.

I woke up on a couch. Not mine. Not Dawns. But it looked familiar. "Adam are you ok?" A voice asked. I looked up to see Courtney with Mitch's hand in hers. I nodded. I saw Dawn sitting across from me. Worry filled her eyes. "Dawn it's ok. I'm ok." I told her.

She just ran over and hugged me. She squeezed me so tight. Then she looked at me. Tears were still visible. Jerome came in and saw us hugging. "Did you to make up so fast?" He asked. I nodded. I smiled at Dawn. She was beautiful. I kissed her forehead. Then her nose. Then her lips.

I pulled her on the couch next to me. I put my arm around her protectively. I pulled her so close that we were inches apart. Dawn nuzzled into my neck and fell asleep. I held her close. I saw Courtney and Mitch look at each other and sit down.

Chelsea came in and sat next to Jerome and snuggled up to him. Close. Really close. Like she was proving something. I shrugged it off. I just looked down at Dawn. She looked so peaceful. I kissed her forehead. And closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep. I opened my eyes to look at Courtney. She was staring intently at Dawn. I looked at Dawn to see her chest was rising and falling really slow. To slow.

I sat up quickly and shook her awake. She didnt wake. I checked her pulse. It was getting shorter by the second. I called 911. I told them exactly what happened. They said they'd be over in 2 minutes. I walked around the room. Pacing more like it. I sat next to Dawn and heaved her on my lap.

She was breathing slower. I looked around and everyone was staring at Dawn. But I followed one gaze that was on me. Chelsea's. I didn't have time to question. I looked at Dawn. Her chest wasn't rising that much. I flipped her over and breathed into her mouth. She sucked up the air quickly.

I pointed to Mitch who pushed her chest while I breathed into her mouth. I gave her all I had. I put long breaths into her. Barely stopping to breath myself. When the ambulance came I stopped. They hooked her up to a machine. And pushed air into her mouth. I came and watched every second. If they tried to do anything to her that wasn't right I would tackle them.

I stayed by her side the entire trip to the hospital. Even into the ER even when the doctor came in. I pumped air in her manually. Not missing a beat. The doctor came in and insisted i leave. I refused. I would not leave her side. He nodded and did tests to her and such. She got an X-ray and a scan.

The doctor came in and said,"She will be fine, she had trouble breathing do to a an emotional time she had recently." I nodded. Courtney then walked in with Mitch by her side. She looked at Dawn and cried. She cried into Mitch's shirt. Mitch just hugged her. "She will be fine." I said. She nodded.

Mitch smiled at her and then me. They stood beside me staring at Dawn. Dawn moved a little. And then some more. And then more. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled. She got up and hugged me. I explained what happened and how Courtney noticed it first. She got up and hugged Courtney.

I took her hand and left the room. I took her into the hall and swung her in front of me. I leaned in and kissed her. Nothing could break my love for her. Not even a meteor could tear us apart. I pulled away and smiled at her.  
She smiled a me.

1 year later

We were all sitting on the couch. It's been a year since Dawn was in that hospital. I was still with her. Every second our love growing stronger. My love for her grew every time she smiled. She wasn't just pretty. She was gorgeous. Stunning. Breathe taking. Any other words that were like that could describe her.

She was my hope. My love. She was my everything. I just hoped she felt the same. I would die without her. I would perish if fate took her away. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I let her go. I will always love her.

"I will only love a few people in life more than you." I whispered to her. She looked at me hurt. "They will look like you and me. They will call me dad and you mom." I whispered to her. I knelt down on my knee. I took a box out of my jacket. "But until then I will only love one person. That person is you." I said to her. "Will you marry me?" I asked her.

She only nodded. She jumped at me and shook her head vigorously. I smiled. I was happy. Truly happy. Happier than with anyone else. For I had my love with me for eternity.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for no update gots a case o writers block,

Jazz's POV

A tear escaped my eye. That was beautiful. I knew Ty would never ask me to marry him. He still loves Courtney. He said he doesn't but the way he looks at her is the way I look at him. He never gets lost in my eyes. Any time he almost makes a move he stops himself. I always make the first move. MaybeI shouldn't love him.

Maybe it's not true love. I walked over to Ty. I dragged him into the hallway."Look Ty. I know you don't love me." I said to him. Before he could disagree I continued. "So maybe we shouldn't be together. You clearly don't feel the same way as I feel about you. But no matter what I love you. Just find some one you love," I said.

I walked away. But not before the tears leaked from my eyes. I didn't look back. I just knew Ty would probably be dancing. The thought of him dancing because we broke up made me sob louder and harder. When I got to the elevator I turned around to push the buttons. When I did I saw Ty making out with another girl.

I shouted,"SO I AM THAT EASY TO REPLACE?!" Ty pulled away and ran to the elevator. But the door closed. Before it did I said to him,"Just leave me alone." I saw a tear leak from his eye. I didn't care. When I got to the bottom floor I stopped.

I looked around. Out of sight out of mind. I continued walking. Then a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around to see a boy who looked oddly familiar. "Jack?" I whispered. He nodded. I hugged him and cried into his shoulder. What I saw was Ty and that girl kissing again. I cried harder. Never wanting to let go.

"Shh shh." He whispered. I pushed him away. "YOU DONT GET IT! MY BOYFRIEND REPLACED ME EASIER THAN ADAM COULD EAT BUDDER!" I shouted. I saw Ty pull away from the kiss again and chased me. I didn't want to run anymore. I just stopped and fell over.

Tears streaming down my face. My heart was smashed in two. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I didn't care anymore about any one. I was laying flat on the cold hard concrete my cheek bleeding from falling so hard. I felt someone lift me up. Bridal style. I didn't care anymore.

I felt warm passionate lips touch mine. I just jerked my head away. Causing my cheek to burn. I howled in pain. I felt whoever was carrying me running. I felt them go into something that flew up. An elevator. I squirmed. I opened my eyes to see Ty. He was looking down at me softly.

He leaned into kiss me but jerked his head away. He couldn't make the first move when I was looking at him. I knew he didn't love me. I pushed him away. I jumped out of his arms. He looked at me. He again leaned into me but stopped.

"See you can't even kiss me. You can't love me if you can't even make a move. Just go make out with some girl again." I said to him. He looked down. "I can't kiss you because I am afraid that ill do something wrong and you won't love me. I just freeze when ever I lean in because I'm nervous. I love you but I never thought that you could love someone like me." He whispered.

I looked at him. Then he just walked over and kissed me. I pushed him away. "No go make out with your new girl." I said. He shook his head no. "I love you not her." He said. I smiled. When the elevator door opened. We walked out. Then the girl came over to Ty and said, "Hey sugar here's some more sugar." She kissed him. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him. I felt tears escape my eyes.

I ran over to Courtney's door. I knocked on it furiously. When she answered I dragged her out and showed her what happened. By then I was crying. She grabbed me and hugged me. Mitch came out and saw it and hugged me too. We walked into the apartment. Everyone looked at me and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asked. I pointed into the hall. I sat down on the couch. Everyone gasped when they saw Ty. Then someone pushed pass them. Jack. "Jazz are you ok?" He asked. He sat down next to me and gave me a hug. I pushed him away and ran to Courtney's room to cry. I heard knocking at the door. I opened it to feel someone grab my wast. Whoever it was kissed me.

I pushed them away to see Ty. Again. "TY LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU LIED TO ME!" I yelled. He grabbed me. I hit him and hit him. I cried and cried. He threw me on the bed. NOOO. I thought. He walked into the bathroom. He came out with no shirt on. His abs may have been hot but this wasn't cool.  
He threw the shirt on my cheek and applied pressure. I howled in pain. He shushed me. He took his shirt off me. Blood was all over it. I smiled at him a little. He cleaned my wound. I grabbed him and pulled him on the bed. I snuggled against him. For some odd reason I felt safe.

Everyone ran in to see me snuggled against his chest. I hid his abs by covering him. Everyone smiled at us. I think Mitch gave Ty a frown face cause Courtney was looking at his abs. She whispered to him. He nodded and lifted up his short. He had a six pack. Courtney nodded her approval. Then everyone left but not before they said,"Don't have too much fun."  
I nodded and hugged Ty.


	11. Chapter 11

Ha first go at Courtney and Mitch for a while ;) hope you all enjoy love you all and read ahead.

Courtney's POV

I snuggled closer to Mitch. I looked up at him. Not long ago did I have a crush on him from when Jerome talked to him. I would hear his voice and my heart would melt. I never saw his face. But I loved him then and I love him now.

Mitch looked down to me. His soft eyes gleamed with passion. He leaned down and kissed me. All was well. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled up as close as possible. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

I allowed him. He pulled me so close that my head was resting on his chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with him saying two words to me, "Love you." I opened my eyes to see him. He hadn't moved away.

Then I turned to see Jerome. He was staring at Mitch. Then he took out a knife and stabbed Mitch. "NOOOO!" I screamed. I swung at Jerome. Every time I hit him he would act like nothing touched him.

I jumped on him. I throttled his throat. Then I stopped. He was my brother. He was all I have. I just got on my knees and cried. I just cried. I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I turned to see no one. But the shaking kept going.

Then I opened my eyes. I saw Mitch. I shot up. It was a dream. A bad dream. I hugged Mitch. I squeezed him. I squeezed him so tight he had to break my grip on him. "What's wrong?" He asked. I told him my dream.  
When I stopped explaining he put his arm around my waist and pulled my close. He rubbed my back whispering to me everything was ok. I believed him. I wish I hadn't. When I was finally calmed down Jerome came in.

He ran over to Mitch and slapped him. I gasped. Then he showed me pictures. It was of Mitch and a girl. But that girl wasn't me. They were hugging. They held hands. I think they even kissed.

I backed away from Mitch. I walked back wards till I reached my room. I turned around and entered my room. I grabbed my phone. I texted Jazz. I told her everything. Every detail not sparring a thing. Then I heard arguing.

"Why did you do this to her?" I heard Jerome's voice ask. "Those are from three years ago!" I headed Mitch say. "These are time stamped to happen yesterday." I heard Jerome. The there was a knock at the front door. Some one entered and came to my room. It was Jazz.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I nodded. Then someone else entered. It was her. It was her. I hid behind Jazz. I was scared. It was Amy. (If you don't remember her it was the girl that got her raped.) I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Mitch and Jerome ran into my room. Jazz looked at me. "She got me raped Jazz she got her brother to rape me. If she doesn't leave I'm running away. I'm not having that happen again." I whispered.

I got up and ran out of the room. I ran out of the apartment only to be scooped up into arms. It was him. It was him. I heard footsteps follow me out. They were Mitch's. "MITCH HELP MITCH!" I screamed. He tackled the guy. The next few minutes went a blurr. I heard people restling. I felt myself being lifted up by strong arms.

I heard a sound of a voice yelling, "Watch out!" I felt a large metal bar hit my head. I blacked out. I woke up in a hospital. That's what it's called right? I don't remember anything. I saw a boy walk in. He was cute. He came over to me and sat down.

"Who are you? Who am I?" I asked. "I'm your boyfriend my name is Mitch. Your Courtney." He said. All my memories came flooding back to me. Him and that guy. That girl. Everything. Even him cheating on me. I slapped him. "That's for cheating in me!" I exclaimed. He looked hurt. "But I didn't." He said. I saw it in his eyes. He was telling he truth.

I gave him a kiss. It lasted only a few seconds. But it felt like hours. "Courtney! Your ok!" I heard a voice yell. It was Jazz's. I felt her hug me. She told me everything. But I zoned out. I didn't really care about what was said. I focused on Mitch. He looked around nervously. He paced the room.  
Every once in a while checking my vital signs. I felt my forehead.

There was a big bruise. I looked in the mirror. Not much had changed. I got up and hugged Mitch. I never wanted to let go. But he did. He pulled away and left.

I felt sad. I looked at Jazz. She shrugged. I followed him. He went to the parking lot. I saw him with a girl. His chest rose and fell as he hugged her and gave her a kiss. She handed him something. He got in the car with her and they left.

I cried I just sobbed. I texted him.

I hate you!

Why?

If you liked someone else you could have told me. We're threw.

But hear me out.

No we are threw. Just leave me alone. Because that's all I am alone!

No your not.

Yes I am we are threw.

I sobbed. I was all alone. Alone forever I would never love again.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey over 1,000 views thanks so much! And couple people thought that was the last chapter. It's not. I'm trying to do at least twenty chapters. Love you guys now read ahead!

Courtney's POV  
I fell to my knees and sobbed. I felt a hand on my back. I looked up to see Ty. He gave me a sheepish smile. I got up and hugged him. I cried into his shoulder. He awkwardly patted my back.

Jazz ran out and patted my back too. I gave her my phone to read my texts. She read them and showed Ty. Ty nodded. I pulled away. I didn't want to be here anymore. Jazz lead me to the car. We drove back to the apartment building with me crying on Jazz's shoulder. When we got there I saw Mitch.

I cried harder. We walked by but not before hearing the conversation. "YOU MADE ME LOSE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! BUT FOR WHAT?! A STUPID DIAMOND NECKLACE! NOW SHE WON'T TAKE IT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THIS OFFER!" He yelled at her.

I ran in the building. I took the stairs up to my room. I ran in to find Jerome on the couch with Chelsea. I didn't care. I ran to my room and slammed the door. Jazz walked in. "We're going shopping." She said in her matter of fact tone. I nodded. We left the apartment but not with out her whispering stuff with Jerome.

We walked to the elevator. We went down with every ding. Then we stopped we were on the final floor. We walked out and saw Mitch. We was on the ground. He pushed up and went back down. While singing a song. Jazz pulled me away.

We went to the outlet mall. Jazz made me get a dress. Not any dress though. A mint green dress with a blue sash from my left shoulder to my right. When I tried it on it was a little above my knee. It was a little snug but hey what the heck.

When I left the dressing room to show Jazz a cute boy walked over. "Wow that fits you nice, the names Sam." I smiled at him. "Thanks my name is Courtney." I shook his hand. Then I got a text. It was from Mitch. Ugh.

Please come to my apartment. Just so I can give you something.

Why should I? You cheated on me.

Because you still love me and I love you.

But not as much as that other girl.

Just please come! Please.

Fine

I put my phone away. "Who was that?" He asked. "My ex-boyfriend. He wants me to come to his apartment for something." I replied. He nodded. He looked a little sad. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote my number down. He smiled at that.

I changed into my normal clothes. I walked out to see Ty and Jazz arguing with Sam. Ty punched him and he backed up. "Stop!" I yelled pushing them away. "Let's just go." Jazz said dragging me out. Ty followed. We got in the car. No one talked. "Change into your outfit and come to Mitch's apartment." She sneered. I never saw her like this. I nodded. I was confused.  
I got a text.

Hey it's Sam! Miss me?

Pphff as if;)

What ever what's up?

Nothing much but Got to go ex-boyfriend remember?

Yep see ya!

I closed my phone and walked across the hall. I knocked and Ty answered. I saw Mitch. He looked at me and smiled his signature smile. I turned away. No way was I blushing in front of him. I he walked over and hugged me. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I pushed him away. Like he did to me. He looked at me hurt. "Why do you do this?" I asked. "Play with my emotions? There not a game. I loved you. I thought you loved me too." I came over and opened a box. "I couldn't afford this. The only thing I could do was work for it. I had to do what ever she told me for a month. So I could get you this. I wish you never found out. That was the last day. Then I could give you this." He said. Tears filled his eyes.

A lone tear drop fell from his face. It hit the floor. I cringed. I was sad. But why? He shattered my heart. But it was for a good reason. He got me a diamond necklace. 24-carrot diamonds. He got me what he could get.  
I just walked up to him. I gave him a hug. I squeezed him. "I love you Mitch. And I always will." I whispered in his ear. He pulled away and put the necklace around my neck. I smiled at him. The my phone buzzed. I was getting a face time. But who? I answered to see Sam. His bright cheery face lit up the screen. I smiled.

"Hey Sam! What's up?" I asked him. "Nothing but I wondered if you could come meet me for dinner at Red Lobster?" He asked back. I looked shocked. Mitch came into view. "No she can't. Sorry. She is my girlfriend." He said. Sam looked sadly at me. "Mitch! Sure we all will meet you there. Not as a date but as friends!" I said. His look brightened up a bit. "See ya there!" He said.

I ended the call. Mitch looked at me disappointedly. "Why did you do that?" He asked. "Cause we are friends. He was nice to me when you weren't." I said. He shrugged. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I heard a camera snap. "Got it Mitch! Here!" I heard Jazz say.  
"Lock screen!" He shouted. I looked at the pick. It looked as awesome as it was. I smiled at him. Then I got a text.

Thought you guys broke up?

We did but we got back together.  
Oh... I liked you though.

I figured that out:)

Well ya no girl has ever said no to me so you surprised me.

Ya and Mitch took the cutest pick of me and him here ill send it to ya.

I sent him the pick. He sent a pick back. It was him on a jet skii. Mitch looked at it and frowned. Only because he had no shirt on.

Like dos abs?

Hi this is Mitch I'm going to beat the s*** out of you!

Bet you don't got dos abs.

Mitch took off his shirt and sent him the pic. Mitch had a good toned chest. I punched it playfully.

We're off for dinner by the way.

What ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's so late I have writers block... I also have to come up with a new story.

Courtney's POV

I wake up to see I'm in someone's arms. I look up to see there face. Mitch. The love of my life. I'm wrapped up in the arms of someone I truly care about. I snuggled in closer. I felt a warm pair of lips touch my head softly.  
I look up. I kiss Mitch on the cheek and climb out of bed. I sigh. Mitch gets out and stands next to me. He puts an arm around my waist.

"What's wrong?" He whispers. Then he pulls me into a deep kiss. "I wish I could still be wrapped up in your arms that's all." I whisper in his ear when we part.

He nods. "I'm taking a shower." He announces. "I'll alert the media!" I announce. He grins. He walks into the bathroom while I walk into his kitchen. I look in the freezer to see about 8pcks of bacon. I chuckle.

I pull a pack out and start to cook it. I take out my phone and call Jazz. "What's up?" She asks. "Wanted to know if you and Ty want to come over for some bacon." I ask. "Of course who wouldn't? Ill wake Ty up. He is so cute when he sleeps." And with that she ended the call.

I turn around to see Jerome on the couch. He's staring at me. "Jerome are you okay?" I ask. He nods. "Don't do anything you'll regret." He says and leaves the apartment. I shrug. I get back to work on the bacon. I finish cooking about half of it to feel hands go around my waist. A head rests on my shoulder.

I turn my head to see Mitch. I kiss him on the cheek and cook the rest of the bacon. I make Mitch cook pancakes. Then there's a knock on the door. I answer it to get a sucker punch. I fall back. More hands start punching me. I scream.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY MITCH!" Someone screams. Mitch runs in and pushes her off me. I feel warm liquid dripping down my arms. I groan. "SHAY GET OUT!" Mitch yells. I finally get enough strength to open my eyes. When I do I wish I didn't. I see the girl cut Mitch's arm and run out.

I see him start to bleed. Instead of caring for himself he runs over. He picks me and carries me to the couch. My eyes start to close. "Don't close your eyes." Mitch commands.

I listen. I use the last of my strength to keep my eyes open. Mitch stops the bleeding. He covers each wound so tight.

Then he kisses me. Lightly but full of passion and worry. I accept the kiss. It creates a tiny spark that tells me life is still worth living with him around. I keep my grip on the world I call home. I feel myself being lifted into the air. Then placed gently down. I was swamped by darkness.

I woke up to hear someone talking. It sounded like Mitch. I didn't open my eyes. I wanted to hear what he was saying. "Courtney please don't leave me. I haven't even made you mine for eternity yet. I was going to ask you tomorrow. I should've asked you this morning. I wish I could have asked you this sooner. Even though you probably can't hear me I will still ask you this now. Ill ask you again later but ill ask now too." I opened my eyes a little. To see what I've dreamed of him asking me for a while.

He had a black box. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked. I opened my eyes all the way. "Yes. Mitch I will marry you." I said as loud as I could. It wasn't that loud but it was still enough for him to hear.

"I-I thought you were asleep." He muttered. "I was but I heard everything after Courtney please don't leave me." I replied with my rasping throat. He nodded glee filling his once dull eyes. He handed me a glass of water. More like a straw to suck on to get water. I tried to sit up but pain shot through me.

Mitch lifted my hand. I grimaced. He lowered it a little bit and put the ring on it. I smiled weakly. "Your mine for eternity." He said to me. He kissed me on the lips. It lasted for at least thirty seconds. Then something pulled him away. Jazz. "Courtney! Your ok! Thank goodness. I was so worried. Not as worried as Mitch though he was bawling." She said. Mitch pretended to punch her.

It was true I guess or he would've argued. Jazz's gaze fell to the ring on my finger. She smiled at me and Mitch. "Good luck planning this wedding." She said and left. When Mitch was sure she was gone he kissed me again.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys... Yeah I have about seven or eight more chapters of this then I'm ending it for a new story ill start. If you wanna help when the remaining chapters pm me.

Courtney's POV

The hospital was so boring. The only good thing about the hospital was that Mitch was always here with me. He never left me. Every once in a while he'd go to the bathroom or go to the cafeteria to get some food. That was about it.

He was always by my side. Every morning he would wake me up the same way. "Good morning beautiful." He would always say. Then he would give me a kiss. Our lips would be together for about thirty seconds before a nurse would come in. She address my wounds. Flirt a little with Mitch and leave. Mitch never noticed though. His attention was always on me and my health.  
I began to grow tired of the nurse and her flirting. She didnt stop.

She continued day after day flirting with him. I grew restless. "Mitch." I groaned. He looked up from his phone. "Yes?" He asked. "Can I go home?" I begged. He looked at me then the pager. He clicked it to page the doctor.

The doctor came in a few minutes later. "Can I go home?" I asked him. He took out a few charts and a notebook. He nodded. Mitch smiled at him. He came over and helped me out of bed. We walked down the hall. Well more like he helped me down the hall while I limped. We passed the nurse.

"Awww leaving so soon?" She asked. "Yeah see ya." Mitch said. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket. She stuck it in Mitch's shirt pocket and patted it. "Someone works out huh." She asked. I think Mitch finally realize she was flirting with him. He took the paper out of his pocket and handed her it. "Someone's a slut huh?" He asked walking away with me. He looked at me.

I smiled. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Very carefully. Then he kissed me. He kissed me for a while. We just stood there kissing. I pulled away and smiled. He picked me up bridal style and we went to the car. I sat down and called Jerome. "Hello dis is JAYROME!" He yelled. "Hey JAYROME! Mitch and I are coming home from the hospital." I said. "Kay see ya thare." He said and hung up.

Mitch pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. He walked over to my side and opened the door for me. "Thank you my good sir." I said. He chuckled. We walked into the apartment complex to be bombarded. Fangirls were every where. They all ran up to Mitch asking for autographs.

He signed each one. But his hand never left mine. He probably feared I would get hurt or lost by the sea of people. Finally we made it to the elevator. We got inside and started to go up. Ding. Ding. Ding. The elevator stopped. The doors slide open and we stepped out. Jason saw me and almost tackled me with a hug. I groaned. "My arm." I moaned. Mitch pulled him down.

"Sorry just glad your okay." He rubbed the back of his neck. His gaze fell to the ring on my finger. His face got tight. "Congrats guys." He said. We walked back to my apartment. Before we entered Mitch got in front of me. "Yes?" I asked. He just kissed me. He pulled away and opened the door.

In there was a party. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. I chuckled. "Really Mitch?" I asked. He nodded. Jerome came up and hugged me. Gently but it still hurt a little. I pulled away. "How is hospital life?" He asked. "Horrible except for one thing." I said. Jerome gave me a puzzled look.

I held out my left hand. He saw the ring. He looked to Mitch and said, "I guess you have my blessing." Mitch smiled. "Whew." He said. We all laughed. Then someone came up to me and hugged me. I wish I didn't know him. I pushed him away. I ran behind Mitch. Mitch stood in front of me protectively. "What can't hug my own daughter?"

I held on to Mitch's shirt. Jerome looked at my dad and punched him. "I should do way worse. How did you get here?" Jerome asked. "Mitch's Vlog from the hospital. I figured you'd throw a surprise party for her so I snuck in." He said.

Mitch punched my dad. "Don't touch her. I don't know what you did but it won't be as bad as what I'll do to you!" "He abused me. He touched me and cut me. Jerome tried to help me. But it didnt work. He wouldn't stop. And my step mom let him. He touched me places I haven't let anyone touch... Not even you." I explained.

This pushed Mitch over the edge. He tackled my dad. Sending them both tumbling down to the floor. "I swear if you touch my fiánce I will beat you!" He yelled at him. Everyone stopped parting. "Your engaged?" Everyone asked. Mitch nodded. I saw my dad cringe.


	15. Chapter 15

I love reading all of your comments they all make me smile.

Courtney's POV

"You can't marry him!" My father protested. Mitch stood up and walked over to me. He pulled me closer to him. His arm around my waist. Clutching me like we were going to die. "Whose gonna stop us?" Mitch taunted my dad. My dad growled and jumped up. "ME!" He yelled.

He pulled me away from Mitch and into the hall. He slapped me and punched me. He opened up old wounds and made new ones. Mitch came out and tackled him. They were tumbling on the ground. Jazz came out and dragged me into my room.

She wrapped my wounds and put medicine on them. She addressed my wounds until they all stopped bleeding. I heard shouting and yelling. I heard Mitch yell. "I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Then he was shoved in my room. I ran over to him. He looked ok besides all the bruises.  
"Mitch you okay?" I asked him. He nodded and sat up. He pulled me close to me. He kissed me. "I can't lose you." He whispered. "You won't have to." I said. Then Jazz coughed. "ER sorry." She muttered. My dad walked into the room. I hung onto Mitch. He grabbed me and pulled on me with all his might. Mitch held me back.

"Let go of my daughter!" He mumbled at Mitch. "Let go of my fiánce!" Mitch mumbled back. My dad put an evil smirk on his face. "If you insist." He pushed me back towards Mitch. We both fell. Then he picked me up and carried me out. His hand never leaving my waist. "Stop! Stop!" I yelled.

Jerome tackled him. I was sprawled across the floor. I hit the wall. I heard Jerome cry in anger. I struggled to get up. When I got up I turned around. I saw my dad choking him. "No!" I yelled at him. I tried to pull him off.  
I punched him until he let go. Jerome fell forward gasping for air. My dad smiled. He pushed me on the ground. His rotten breathe in my nose. He put his hand up my shirt. "STOP! HELP!" I screamed. He continued.

His hands closed around my bra. He started to take it off. He threw it on the ground. His hand ventured into my pants. He started to unbuckle them. Mitch tackled him. They wrestled on the ground. I called 911. I told them the emergency. "We are on our way." They said.

I looked over to Mitch. He had the advantage. Until he saw my face. How white my face went. All the blood had drained from it. He stared at me for a while. My dad took it to his advantage. He turned Mitch on his back.  
He started punching him. Then a police officer came in. He looked at my dad. He pulled him off of Mitch. I ran over to Mitch and cradled his head. He smiled at me. Bruises stained his face. I gave him a kiss.

I put all of my love, my passion, and my feelings for him in there. He kissed back. We could've sat like that for a few seconds to hours. I couldn't tell the time. And I didn't want to.

Ty ran in. "Sorry I'm late!" He said. He pulled me and Mitch apart. "What happened?" He asked. Mitch sat up. He held me close and explained it to Ty. Ty nodded. "Where is Jazz?" He asked. Shoot Jazz. I forgot.

"Here I am!" Jazz yelled. She had been hiding in my room. Feww. She ran into Ty's embrace. I held onto Mitch. I looked into his eyes. I got lost. I kept staring into them. And eventually we were kissing.

It wasn't long but it was a good kiss. He pulled away. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." He said back. I smiled and watched as my dad was taken off to jail. Mitch put his arm around my waist.

I smiled at him. "Thanks." I whispered. "For you anything." He whispered back. He pulled himself over me. I laid back. He kissed me. Again.

Sorry for all the fluff. I fangirl while writing these!


	16. Chapter 16

**Still a little sick but anything for you guys!**

Mitch's POV

I looked to Courtney. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. I couldn't express my feelings for her. We walked towards the beach hand in hand. We reached the edge of the water. I looked to her. She looked back at me. I did the first thing that came to mind. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close.

I felt her warm breath on my lips. How I wish I could connect our lips. I didn't. I just looked into her beautiful eyes. I was lost. Then I leaned forward and kissed her. "Eww." I heard someone say. I pulled away from Courtney. I saw Jason. "Courtney and Mitch. Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-g. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage." He taunted.

"And don't you forget it." Courtney taunted back. She gave me a slight peck on the lips. "Eww." Jason said. I chuckled. He was so childish. "DAWN ILL RACE YOU TO THE WATER!" I heard Adam yell. I watch as he bounded down the sandy hill. I heard Courtney laugh.

I looked towards her beautiful smile. I smiled. My life was complete with her around. "Adam!" Dawn yelled. She came running up to Courtney. "Boys." Courtney said to her. They both laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked trying to sound offended but ended up chuckling while saying it.

"You guys are so childish." Courtney said. I pretended to pout. "I'll show you whose childish." I mocked. She smiled at me. I lifted her up and carried her into the water. I put her down and started to splash her. She giggled.

We had a little splash fight until Adam yelled, "JASON IM STARTLED!" We looked over to Adam running around trying to get a crab off his butt. We all cried out with laughter. Even Dawn. Jason ran over and pulled the crab off him. "HEY WHERE IS JAAYROOME?" Adam cried.

Me and Courtney walked out of the ocean. I wrapped her up in a towel. I put my arm around her and looked into the ocean. I heard yelling and screaming but none of that mattered. I looked over to Courtney. She was already looking at me.

A smile tugged at my lips. Courtney laid back. I leaned over her. She smiled up at me. I kissed her once. Then twice. Then three times. Until we were in a full on make-out session. "MITCH HELP ME GET TY'S LEFT FOOOOTTTT!" Adam yelled. I sighed. I pulled away from the kiss. Courtney was still smiling at me.

I smiled back. I got up to see Dawn and Jazz staring at me. Mouths open. What was the shock? I shrugged it off. "MITCH HALP!" Adam cried. I took off chasing Ty around for about twenty minutes. I was walking back towards Courtney to see a group of people surrounding the area. I walked over.  
"YOUR NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR MITCH!" Someone yelled. "YOUR NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR TY!" Someone else yelled. "YOUR NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ADAM!" Another girl yelled. I beckoned the guys over. We walked into the group. "OMG HE LOOKED AT ME HE LOVES ME NOT THAT UGLY CHICK!" A bunch of them yelled. We walked to the center.

I saw all three girls crying with towels over there heads. Girls were kicking sand all over them. Some actually kicking them. We pushed the girls away. I found Courtney and lifted her up. She cried into my shoulder. I just stood there letting her. After five minutes I picked her up bridal style and carried her up the sand drenched hill. She was pretty light so it was fairly easy. I saw the other two doing the same.

When I got to the top I slowly walked home still carrying her. I finally got to the apartment. I got into the elevator and went to our floor. I walked into our apartment and laid her on my bed. She looked at me. "Mitch... I wanna... Carry your child." She muttered. I looked at her shocked. "Let's do this." I said. She smiled at me.

**Should I be descriptive? I'm not that type of person so I want your opinion... Should I? Should I not? What should the child loOk like? Is it a boy or girl? Tell me by commenting or PM me. Ill choose three favorites and create a poll for you guys to choose! Please hurry! When I post that chapter I'll give you credit! MI way of interacting with you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo got to get on my usual schedule!**

Courtney's POV

"Let's do this!" He said I smiled at him.

~time skip till after its done.~

I looked up at Mitch. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. I smiled at him. It was eight A.M but I didn't care. His eyes fluttered open. They landed on me and a smiled tugged at his lips. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered brushing his lips against mine. "I call shower first." I whispered. "Hey I wouldn't shower for weeks if It ment I could have you forever." Mitch whispered.

I kissed him on the lips. "But you already do." I said to him. I started picking out my outfit and walked to the bathroom. Mitch was there at the door. I gave him a questionable look. He just grabbed me by the waist and kiss me. I pulled away and walked into the bathroom. "I'll be out in five." I said to him.

He nodded. I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. I walked in and felt the heat slowly pound on my back. I got out and got dressed. I straightened my hair and put light make-up on. I walked out of the bathroom to see Mitch looking at houses. "What-cha doing?" I asked him.

"Finding a beautiful place for my wife and child to live in." He said I nodded. It's been three weeks since I found out I was carrying Mitch's baby. "I need to tell Jerome." I said to him. He nodded. We walked across the hall and into the apartment me and Jerome share. "Jerome I need to tell you something." I yelled.

Jerome walked out with a big hickey on his neck. "Don't ask." He said. A girl I didn't know walked out and sat in the chair. She eyed Mitch. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Jerome... I'm carrying... Mitch's child." I said. Jerome shot up. "WHAT!" He yelled. Mitch nodded and held me close.  
Jerome yelled for about five more minutes. I couldn't understand a word he was saying. He looked at me and Mitch. Mitch positioned his self so that he was covering the unborn child. He truly loved the unborn child.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER MITCH?" He yelled at him. "I... I told him I wanted to carry... His child." I said to him. His mouth dropped open. He held his head. I got up and left. Not caring if Mitch followed or not. I walked into the hall. Mitch followed. He looked at me with solom eyes.

"I'll be back inside soon." I whispered to him. He nodded and went back inside. I held my stomache. I didn't know how I would work this out with Jerome. But I had to. For the kid. Or kids. We don't know how many.

I walked back in to see a sit I didn't want to see. Mitch and the mysterious girl were kissing. Not just kissing but making out. I didn't leave. I just pulled them away. "Courtney... I can explain she kissed me... I wouldn't do this to you." He said to me. I only kissed him. I claimed him once again.

I can't stay mad at the father of my child. He kissed back. He pulled away. "There is no one I love more." He whispered and planted a kiss on my lips. "Then you." He said adding another kiss. His hands fell to my growing stomache. "Besides your child." He finished with one more kiss.

"Mitch I'm so sorry." Jerome said as he entered the room. The girl grabbed his hand and dragged him to the couch. "She.. She kissed Mitch." I blurted out to Jerome. He looked at her angrily. He pointed to the door and she left. He sighed. "Jerome I'm sorry." Mitch said to him. He shrugged.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys so yeah.**

Courtney's POV

I felt my stomache. It was growing everyday. I'm five months pregnant. I shrugged it off. I sat down on the couch. I need to get a job. YouTube won't cover a new house. Mitch sat next to me. "Great news! I now get ten dollars for every view! We will be able to afford a house!" He said with glee.

I looked down. My YouTube channel wasn't doing well. I was surprised they even paid me. Mitch lifted my chin up. "Don't you see? Our child will be happy." He said to me. I nodded. I nuzzled into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me. I felt a kick in my stomache. "He kicked." I said.

He felt my tummy. He kicked again. "I felt it." Mitch said with a smile. I smiled back. Jerome came in. "Courtney I got you something." He said and threw me a big blue box. I smiled at him. I opened it to find a T-REX inside and a little blanket. "Thanks bro." Mitch said. He reach for the Dino but I pulled it away. "My Dino." I said playfully.

We chuckled. I held the Dino and laid down on Mitch. He followed. I closed my eyes. Pregnancy can do that to a girl. I fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw Mitch looking at me. He smiled. I smiled back. He kissed my forehead. I smiled at him. "Mitch open the damn door!" I heard someone yell. I got up slowly. Allowing Mitch to get up. He walked towards the door. I followed him. He opened up o see two guys.

"Woah Mitch who's the chick?" One guy asked. He was fairly cute. Mitch clutch my hand. "My fiancè." He breathed out. The other guy asks, " Mitch why is she holding her stomach you didn't do anything to her right?" I look down towards my stomach. "I'm going to the bathroom Mitch." I whisper and kiss his cheek I leave for the bathroom.

I hear whispering and shouting but it was all drowned out by what was happening. I started to throw up in the toilet. Mitch runs in. Followed by the two guys. He hits my back gently. I puke more. I start to cough and cough. Mitch grabs a wash cloth and washes my face. I push him away.

I start to throw up more and more. Eventually I have nothing left. I just keep coughing and coughing. Mitch pulls me away. He washes my mouth and makes me gargle and spit. "Wow Mitch another bitch." One of the guys says. Mitch stands up. "Say that again and you won't have a dream girl." Mitch says to him. He gulps.

I slowly stand up. I clutch my stomach. I leave the bathroom and walk across the hall. Jerome sees me and embraces me in a hug. "Mitch she is a cheater." A guy says. Jerome pulls away. "That's my sister!" Jerome says to the two men.

"Courtney this is Ian and this is Caleb." Mitch says. I nod. I lay down on the couch and nuzzle my way into a pillow. I hear Mitch sigh. He picks me up and sits down. I makes me lay down. I don't argue. I lay there in his arms. I slowly fall asleep again. But before I do I hear Mitch scream to a boy, "GET AWAY!"

Time skip ~4 months.

I get up I fell a kick hit my stomach. I lurch forward. "MITCH!" I yell. He runs in. Behind him is Ty and Ian. I fall to the ground clutching my stomach. He lifts me up. I groan. He starts running. He runs down the flight of stairs in our new house.

He runs out the door and down the street. The guys trailing behind him. We only live about a block away from the hospital. He rushes in and makes the doctors take me. Soon I'm hooked up to a bunch of screens and devices. Mitch grasps my hand. He looks to me and smile. I feel a light sting across my belly. I try to look down but Mitch makes me keep looking at him.

Soon a feel warm liquid run down my body. I start to panic. I squeeze Mitch's hand. "It's ok." He whispers. I feel a weight leave me. And soon a slight sting is back. The doctor hands Mitch something. Mitch smiles at it. He hands me it. It was something wrapped up in a red stained blanket.

Horrible thoughts rush into my mind. What if its sick? What if it can't hear? What if it can't see? We refused to know what gender the child was only if it was healthy or not. It was a surprise. I pulled down the blanket to see a small little kid.

It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. Mitch whispers something to me. "It's a..."

**Lol I hate cliff hangers but I haven't decided yet. This story is ending quickly so vote on what my next story should be about!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yep here it is. Kind of from coldplayer 414 suggestion kind of my own**

Courtney's POV

... Boy" I tilted the blanket to see his face. He had bright green eyes. His skin was pale like mine. He had brownish blackish hair. He was built like Mitch. I looked up to Mitch. His eyes were sparkling. "What should we name him?" I asked Mitch. "He looks like a Trent." Mitch mutters absolutely speechless.  
All the sudden Jazz and Dawn run into the room. Their eyes flutter to the baby. "Can I hold it?" Jazz asks. I nodd. "His name is Trent." I whisper. They nodd. Jazz looked to me.

"He's beautiful" She whispered. i smiled at that. I looked up to Mitch. He smiled down to me. He gently brushed his lips against mine. "Mitch im tired." i whispered. "We will leave." Dawn said. They handed Mitch the baby and left. I started to close myy eyes as soon as Jerome came in.

"Mitch can i hold my nephew?" I heard him whisper. "Yeah. His name is Trent." Mitch whispered careful not to wake me. "Mitch, where is tha babay?!" I heard Adam yell. "Shhh." Mitch said to Adam. I opened my eyes. Infront of mee were Jason and Adam.

I looked up at Mitch he didnt have Trent. I sat up quickly looking around. "Here." Jerome said and handed me him. I relaxed a little. Jason looked at me. His eyes gleaming. What's up with him? "Jason. Would you like to hold him?" i asked.

He nodded. I handed him Trent. He looked at trent. "He is beautiful." Jason muttered. "Jason i wanna seeee!" Adam whined. He handed Adam the baby. "You should of named him Adam!" he said. I looked to Mitch, we grinned, "Thats his middle name." Mitch said.

Adam smiled. Then a nurse ran in. " -" she started but Jason interrrupted herr, "Their not marriedd - yet." "Well Miss. Courtney a man wishes to see you alone." she said. "No. Tell them he can say what ever infront of all of us." i said flatly.

The nurse rushed out. And soon a young man walked in. At first i didnt recognize him but then it hitt me. Sam. "Hey chicky. Wanted to see ya baby." he said. "Well the babies father doesntt want you to see it." Mitch said coldly. Mitch pushed him out the door.

I closed my eyes. I didnt care if there were people here i was tired. "Good niight, Mitch." i whispered before sleep came over me. i woke in my own bed at home. Next to me was Trent in a neew crib. "Mitch!" i yelled. He ran in. "YO." he saidd.

I chuckled. "V-log time!" he shouted taking out a cameera. "Hey doods its Mitch here and I'm with my beautiful fiance and my brand new son." hee said. he pointed the camera to Trent. "He is two days old and is beautiful." he finished. "So doods send me some fan art for him and my fiance!" he said. "This was the BajanCanadian and I'll see you doods later."

I stood up and heard Trent cry. I sighed. I picked him up and smelled him. He stank. I changed his diaper and gave him some baby milk. No way was i breast feeding!

Feed him some baby food. I started to sway side to side humming a sweet little tune. Mitch wrapped his arms around as i was putting Trent to sleep. "Your a great mother." he whispered in my ear. He kissed my cheek as Trent fell asleep.


	20. Last chapter of dis

**I HATE SCHOOL!**

Mitchs POV

I woke up to hear Trent crying. I sighed. I turned over to see Courtney about to get up.

"I got it." I whisper. She had been 'getting it' for the past two week. I decided to give her a break. She climbed back in bed.

"Thanks." she whispered lightly brushing her lips against mine. She fell back her head touching the pillow. I got up and walked over to Trent. He was a handful.

"Sweet dreams will come, when no ones awaken." I started whispering to Trent. He soon fell asleep in my arms. I put him back in his crib. I climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around Courtney.

"I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." I whispered back. I pulled her as close as possible to me.

She looked up at me. She kissed my lips and let our lips mend together. Eventually she pulled away and nuzzled into my shoulder.  
I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. I soon fell asleep with the love of my life in my arms.

Jazz's POV

I snuggled into Ty. Everytime i looked at him, I fell in love all over again. He kissedd my head.

"Me too." He said. I blushed violently. "I said that out loud?" i asked. He nodded. I looked into his eyes.

I soon got lost in his eyes. He sat up quickly and walked away. Tears threatened to come out of my eyes.

He came back over and got on one knee.

"Will you, Jasmine, be my lawfully wedded wife?" He asked. My only response was jumping into his arms and knocking him over.

I gave him a kiss on the lips and hugged him. He chuckled. "So yes then?" He asked.

I nodded furiously and kissed him again. He kissed me back.

I finally have him all to myself.

Mitchs POV

I opened my eyes to see Courtney out of my grasp. I sighed and sat up. Again she was holding trent silently shushing him. I walked by her and into the kitchen. I started to make some baby formula and some cherios.

I mean who doesnt liike cheerios? I brought her the baby formula and sat down at my computer. "I am working!" I yelled.

I got on skype to see who was on. Adam and jason. I invited them both to a call.

"HEY-DOODS!" I yelled at them when theey joined the call.

"Wanna play some mc and maybe eat some of tys left foot?" Adam asked.

"What everr." Jason said. We both looked at him shocked. He shrugged.

We soon joined a hide and seek server and started filming. "Hey doods its Mitch here and iim with-" I started but was interrpted byy Adam.

"SKY AND THE JASON!" Adam yelled into the mic.

""SHHH..." i heared Courtney yell. "What was that?" Jason asked.

"Courtney yelling at Adam to be quit so Trent can go back to sleep... enough lets get this started im a... block of coal..." I said.

The video continued like this until we did the outro. Then i ended the call and saw Courtney lay Trent down. I wrapped my arms around her. She smiled at me.

I rubbed her back while i looked at her tired eyes. "Go to sleep. I got Trent." I whisperred.

She flashed me a smile of gratetude and fell asleep on the bed.

I started on lunch. every so often checking on Trent to find him still asleep. I finally heard Courtney wake up.

She walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "I love you." She whispered in my ear.I smiled at the thought.

I loved her with all my heart. I could never leave her side. She was never ever going to be alone again.

Courtney POV

I finally wasnt alone. i wount be alone again. I ffinally had a family. A life. The love of my life. "I am finally not alone!" I whispered in Mitchs ear.

My name is Courtney Hughes and i am not alone.

Thats the end of the story and ill start my neew one soon.


	21. EXTRA GUYS READ!

Please read my new story hope of finding my true love. Please review on it what you think of it! This is it for this story. I thank you guys for reading my story and reviewing. Every review brings a smile to my face. Well this is it. Bye guys. I love you all and please read my new story!


End file.
